


The Best-Laid Plans of Weiss and Men

by weatherflonium



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Gay Epiphany, Jossed, Neptune is a bro, School Dances, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss invites Neptune to the dance, and everything goes swimmingly... at first.<br/>Starts with Iceberg, ends with White Rose. Based on a short greentext fic from an Anonymo/u/s friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best-Laid Plans of Weiss and Men

Weiss Schnee stood in front of her mirror, carefully checking over her jewelry and makeup one last time. (So maybe it had been "one last time" the last two or three times.) She adjusted one strap of her dress ever-so-slightly, then took a deep breath as she turned to face the door. This would be her first major night out- she could probably call it a date?- with anyone she could remember, and she fully intended to make it  _perfect_.

A few minutes of staring at the door and drumming her fingers against her wrist, Weiss jumped slightly as she heard a sudden, loud knock. She took a nervous breath and walked over to the door, her every movement calculated and graceful. She reached for the doorknob and slowly pulled it open, revealing her date for the night.

"Hey, Snow Angel." Neptune flashed her a bright, toothy grin. ( _Glint!_ ) "Are you ready for the dance?" He had traded his usual jacket and goggles for a dark three-piece suit; perhaps a little too large for him, but considering his team's leader had to sneak into the festival as a stowaway, it was still more than she had expected.

Weiss put on a small, demure smile and walked out towards him, looping her left arm around his proffered right. Yes, she thought, this dance would go  _perfectly_ , and nothing in Remnant would say otherwise.

* * *

The moment they exited the dormitory, Weiss spotted a tall, familiar blonde running towards them. By the time they had reached the footpath outside the building, she was standing just off to the side. "Do you need something, Yang?"

Yang took a moment to catch her breath. "Have you seen Blake?" Weiss shook her head, and Yang muttered something under her breath. "Thanks, I guess."

"Wait, is something going on?" Neptune suddenly looked concerned. "Is it that Torchwick guy again?"

"Nothing like that. She just puts  _way_ too much effort into not dancing." Yang sighed. "We'll meet up with you at the party later. "

Weiss rolled her eyes slightly as Yang walked off; Blake was hardly the only one going to "too much effort". A muffled laugh later, Weiss turned back to her date and gestured for him to lead her over to the school's main hall.

* * *

As they crossed into the main dancing hall, a pulsing electronic beat was blasting from the several large speakers set up across the room. Undoubtedly one of the many tracks Yang had selected for the playlist. Still, most of the crowd on the floor seemed to be enjoying it; besides, Yang had not had exclusive control over the music for the night. Though, Weiss did wonder where she had found a DJ who wore an exaggerated, oversize bear mask to an event like this.

Weiss could wait to dance. Thankfully, Yang had mostly left control of the event's menu to her and the shy Faunus girl from CFVY; Weiss shuddered to think what Yang might consider acceptable fare for a formal event. Weiss had barely brought herself to take one bite of the...  _thing_ that Yang had called a "corn dog"; it was obviously lacking in corn, but Weiss had a sneaking suspicion that it was not devoid of dog. Nonetheless, cooler heads had prevailed, and a large platter of assorted sandwiches had been set in a room just off the dance hall.

She settled on a few smaller pieces as Neptune took his time picking out his favourites. They wandered over to one of the tables, and Neptune struck up an idle conversation with some of the other students.

Weiss particularly enjoyed the roast beef.

* * *

The music switched to a slow, quiet song. Now  _this_ , Weiss thought, this she could do. She gently pulled Neptune out onto the dance floor and they settled in to an acceptable rhythm.

His technique was far from flawless; then again, she doubted he had suffered through anything like the dance lessons her father had sent her to as a child. Besides, he was still capable enough that she could compensate for his missteps, even if there was the occasional near miss. She would have to suggest a good teacher, or at least a passable book on the subject.

They managed to stumble (never, thankfully, exactly literally) through the rest of the dance; as the next song started up, they wandered over to a small balcony, just outside of one of the hall's ornate stairwells. He looked over at her, still smiling, and took her hand. She put on her best serene, polite smile.

Then, it happened. He leaned over and kissed her.

All Weiss could hear was the sudden, shrill scratch of a record needle in the background. She wasn't sure if she'd imagined it or not; given the circumstances, she very well could have.

Was it supposed to be like that? She'd heard the other girls in school talking about it like it was some beautiful, romantic moment, but it felt more like being awkwardly prodded on the mouth. Was it all just embellishment? Did nobody want to admit that, really, being kissed just sort of felt like having a slightly moist steak wiped across your lips? She took a moment to look up at Neptune; well, he seemed happy. ...was it just her? She didn't quite realise how long she had stood there until Neptune finally asked "Is something wrong?"

She took a step back. "No? Yes? I- I don't know." She hung her head slightly, and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry, really. I just need to... go. Somewhere else. You didn't do anything, I swear."

An obvious look of confusion crept across neptune's face, but he managed to force a half-hearted grin ( _glint?_ ). "Okay." He shrugged. "I'll just... stay here then. Sure." He took a deep breath and followed it with a long sigh. "Sounds like a plan." Weiss turned and headed up the stairs as Neptune slowly walked back into the main dance hall. He could hardly even hear the music as it resumed.

"Hey Neptune!" Ruby bounded over to him, as happy as always, casting her gaze left and right. "Wait, where's Weiss?"

Another deep breath. "Honestly? I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't think she wants to talk to me right now; could you go check up on her? I saw her heading upstairs"

Ruby nodded. "Sure!" She turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear it didn't-"

Neptune waved his hand, cutting her off. "It's alright. It happens, you know?" He gave his best effort towards his usual smile, but it fell utterly flat. Ruby didn't know, as a matter of fact. Neptune shrugged again and wandered over to the refreshments table as Ruby took off looking for Weiss.

* * *

Ruby pushed the doors open and looked out over the roof. Weiss was sitting atop a ramshackle bench a few metres off to one side, idly staring into the distance. Ruby slowly walked over to her, fidgeting with her cape as she walked. "Hey, uh..." Ruby paused to stare intently at the ground. "Weiss?"

"Go away!" Weiss snapped, steadfastly refusing to turn around.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay..." Ruby slowly turned away.

Weiss sighed, still staring off at the city. "Sit down."

Ruby shuffled over to where Weiss was sitting, then took a seat about half a metre to her left. "So... the date wasn't that good?"

Weiss shook her head. "That's not the problem. It was fine, really... I don't think he did anything wrong."

"So..." Ruby quirked up an eyebrow, "you're sitting out on the roof being sad and alone because your date went  _fine_."

"It's not that." Weiss sighed again, louder this time. "It was, er... look, can I just say it didn't work out?"

They sat in silence for a moment, Ruby idly swinging her feet beneath her. When the silence had dragged on for a minute or so, she finally blurted out "Yang always said that after a bad date, you should get cheap ice cream and cheesy movies."

Weiss shot her a cold, hard glare.

"I'm sorry I'm not better at this..." Ruby put on an exaggerated pout, quivering lip and all. Despite herself, Weiss found herself stifling a chuckle. Ruby, of course, picked up on it immediately, and elbowed Weiss gently below the ribs. "See? That's better!" As Weiss rolled her eyes, Ruby continued, "So... ice cream and movies?"

Weiss sighed quietly to herself, admitting defeat. "Ice cream and movies." She paused, pointing an accusing finger at Ruby. " _But!_ I get to pick the movies." As soon as Weiss finished, Ruby smiled brilliantly, then pulled Weiss into a tight hug.

Weiss felt her pulse spike instantly, and caught herself taking a deep breath the instant Ruby let her go. Had she been holding her breath? How long was that hug, anyway? Was she blushing? She couldn't be blushing. She took a moment to glance at her reflection in the windows behind them. Check that; she was  _definitely_ blushing. For one brief moment, Weiss couldn't think of why. When that moment ended, she had only one thought on her mind:

...Oh. Oh  _dear_.

Ruby's voice quickly pulled Weiss from her thoughts. "I can pick the ice cream, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> As someone whose primary interaction with the shipping fandom is /u/, I have no idea what the Tumblr Sanctioned Nickname for Weiss/Neptune is, but I call it Iceberg. Because there is ice, there is ocean, and ships are sunk. The greatest problem I had with writing this is that every time I referred to Weiss's date by pronoun I kept typing "she" rather than "he". White Rose: so much OTP that even muscle memory can ship it.
> 
> The title is an atrocious pun on a line from the poem _To A Mouse_ , best known as the source for the title of a certain Steinbeck novel.
> 
> I might write a second part to this; it depends on which moods strike me. At the very least there is a solid two-thirds of a Bumblebee fic running parallel to this floating about the back of my brain. I also might go back and clean this up a bit; I just sort of rushed it out late at night, and can probably improve it in the morning. I say that about every fic...


End file.
